


Richard Brody- Film critic or public menace?

by Rose_Maryam



Series: Inside the mind of a sociopath [2]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Other, Truth, What else is new, completely off my rocker, i am completely sane what are you talking about, libel, no embelishing, once again i am on crack, ranting about richard brody, unfiltered truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: This is the segment where I yet again rant about Richard brody being a bad critic in my own admittedly ironic and mildly hypocritical critique.





	Richard Brody- Film critic or public menace?

In the film industry, it is understood that every piece of cinema released will be scrutinized, picked apart and analyzed to some extent by the ever-expanding critic community simply for being made. This in itself is not a crime, difference in opinion, of course, is what helps creators enhance the experience their current audience wishes to partake in. Criticism is what forms the base thought, the first impression for many wishing to know the opinions of others as a preview or forewarning, it isn’t inherently bad in the hands of the wise and honest. However, when certain critics take beloved films out of context, demanding that they be tailored to their every whim, dubious morals, practices and motives become abundantly clear. We begin to see the depravity and poorly concealed lust behind each circumlocuted paragraph, even on occasion colloquially admitted wanton desires.

What exactly provokes the average person to compose a negative review of a movie created with a demographic completely opposite of theirs on the idea that they were dealt an injustice despite completely misreading all themes of said movie, you may ask. To answer this we must first delve into the mind of the person who would describe an innocent baby’s cry as a “lusty howl.” One who despite many obvious hints, in-your-face statements and flat out acknowledgments of a key piece of the movie’s plot, dares to say that it wasn’t made obvious enough. Who we would be looking at has little to no ability of social interaction and no understanding of human emotions or comprehension of other’s complex desires and needs. Someone who misreads subtlety as a complete lack of sentiment. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a finished work, simply a draft which I will do my best to add to as often as possible.


End file.
